Pizza, Beer  and Love
by mustlovecat
Summary: DL Oneshot  A bad day turns good.


**A/N **Hey, Jerry, this is the DL we want! Grab Ann, Anthony and Carol and everyone else and put pen to paper NOW! hahaha Thanks to all of you have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I've been struggling with this one, and I'm not sure I'm 100 happy with it, but I finally had to just leave it be. It is set between my fics First Date and The Sand Lot.

**Disclaimer** … You know how it goes. I own nothing. I'm just borrowing.

"There's no way they had technical advisors working on the set. I mean, look at the way she's holding that gun! Any of you ever done that when you've drawn at a scene?" Danny scoffed.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes. She had stopped analyzing cop movies and TV shows years ago for their accuracy as they always fell short.

They were both sitting on the couch in Danny's living room, half-way through the second movie in a marathon. Hawkes was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the foot of the couch, while Flack was stretched out in the arm chair. All four had pulled a double while working one of the grizzliest crimes any of them had ever seen. When all was said and done, they had garnered a confession, but no one was in the mood to celebrate nor sleep. Danny had suggested they all go back to his place and watch some bad movies if only to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Thus one of the worst movies ever made, Danno," Flack pointed out, bringing a long neck to his lips and taking a swig.

Lindsay giggled, earning a quick scowl from her boyfriend.

The intercom buzzed. Danny jumped up and walked over to the wall by the door and was soon letting the pizza delivery boy in.

While Flack and Hawkes kept their eyes glued to the movie and Danny paid for their food, Lindsay went into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and napkins. A moment later, Danny walked in to retrieve some more beer to accompany the pizza he had left out on the coffee table.

He grabbed four bottles from the fridge, then noticed Lindsay still standing there as he shut the door. She was leaning against the counter, lost in thought, the pile of plates and serviettes sitting beside her forgotten. "Earth to Montana. You still with me?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up, her face flushing as she realized her mind had gone wandering.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Sure. It's just – It was a tough one."

He nodded. "You're telling me. I mean, what kind of twisted freak does that to a relative?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath, then smiled. "This was a good idea."

"You don't mind me includin' Flack and Hawkes?" he whispered, the guys not that far from being within earshot.

"No, of course not. After a day like this, it's good to have your friends around to decompress. It would've been selfish for us to have each other and send them home to empty apartments."

He gave her a small smile as he set the bottles of beer on the counter. "This is nice. Ya know, havin' you to lean on, goin' through something like this and knowin' that you're here."

"We had that before," she reminded him.

"Sure, but I couldn't do this before." He reached for her, his hands moving to her hips to draw her flush against him. He then cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. It was short yet passionate, each giving the other the comfort they needed and wanted.

Lindsay rested her forehead against his, treasuring the intimacy between them. "Oh, yeah. There are definite perks to this whole relationship thing."

He chuckled softly. " 'Relationship thing.' Is that what we're calling this?"

"We just pulled a double and our friends are out in the living room. You really want to analyze us right now?"

He shrugged as he took a step back.

She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. His expression betrayed a certain insecurity, like he was seeking some assurance. It was not something she would have ever associated with him. He always struck her as completely confident, to the point of cocky or arrogant. "Danny …"

"I know, my timing sucks. I'm just – C'mon, Montana. Just tell me that this is more than just a chemical reaction or something. I mean, I know I said way back when that I just wanted drinks, dinner, some laughs, but we both know I was lyin'. I don't – I don't just want us to be friends who have mind-blowing sex. Ya know, I'm not just passin' time, waitin' for something better to come along. I mean, I'm in this. And I'm standing in the middle of my kitchen trying to define what's goin' on with us, which is really something I have no previously experience with, and I know I'm doing this all wrong –"

"No, you're doing just fine." She suddenly felt nervous. "This isn't really familiar territory for me either. I mean – I love being with you. I love that you make me feel weak in the knees just by looking at me. I love that when I'm out in the field, seeing the worst this world has to offer, I know that at the end of the day, I can curl up with you and feel safe. I love that you act like I'm the only woman in the world when we're together, whether we're alone or in the middle of a crowded restaurant. And I don't – I don't want any of that to change."

"Me, neither. And I – Um, you know, you just said 'love' like three or four times."

"Oh." Sometimes she hated just how observant he was. "Right. I guess – I guess I did."

He grinned a little then at her apprehension. Somehow, knowing she was nervous made him a little less so.

She bit her lip before matching his grin. "I did, didn't I?"

"You know what I think that means?"

"What's that?"

"That you might just love me, just a little bit."

She looked contemplative for a millisecond before she shrugged. "Maybe."

"Good to know," he said lightly, making a move to pick up the beer. He was halted by a playful slap to his arm. When he looked back at Lindsay, her eyes were alight.

"Oh, no you don't, Messer. You don't get to push me to lay it all out there then go on your way, drinking beer with the guys, leaving me hanging."

"I'm just kidding. Linds, I'm crazy about you. Ya gotta know that by now."

"I kinda got that when you flew all the way to Montana to see me. Look, I know we're dancing around this and kidding and everything, but in all honesty, I'm in this, too. I do love you, Danny."

"I think you just about made my life, Montana." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before looking her in the eyes. "I love you, too." He met her lips then in a tender kiss that somehow seemed more meaningful than any kiss they had ever shared before.

The interlude was interrupted by the sound of the intercom buzzing again.

"That's Stel," Lindsay sighed, her fingers moving to her lips.

"Yeah." He kissed the tip of her nose then headed out to let their friend in.

Lindsay stood there in his wake for a moment, the weight of the last few minutes filling the room. Finally, she just shook her head and grabbed the plates, carrying them into the living room and setting them down on the coffee table.

"Hey, you okay there, Linds?" Flack asked, grabbing a plate for his slice of vegetarian.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, almost laughing. "Better than fine."

He just shrugged before turning back to the movie.

She glanced over to the doorway, where Danny was taking Stella's jacket, and bit her lip. He looked over and caught her gaze, flashing her a knowing smile. She grinned at him, then returned to the kitchen to get the beer he had left behind. Somehow one of the ugliest days of her life had just turned into the best. All because Danny Messer said he loved her.


End file.
